Conventionally, management of a steam controller for controlling steam flowing in a plant (e.g. a steam trap for discharging drain such as condensate contained in steam, a valve for controlling direction or amount of steam in a steam pipe, a straightener for removing foreign matters mixed in steam, etc.) has been effected by e.g. a device management system configured to input detection information via a state detection unit for detecting a state of the steam controller and then to determine the state of the steam controller based on this detection information (see Patent Document 1).
With the above-described system, for steam controllers installed in a plant, information such as information of which steam controller is malfunctioning are collected in a data management device. Thus, with reference to the data management device, to which steam controller maintenance work such as repair, replacement or the like should be done, can be known.